Buku Jendela Cinta
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: SasuNaruSasu! Buku adalah jendela dunia, itulah yang dikatakan peribahasa lama, tapi apa kau tahu buku juga bisa menjadi jendela cinta? "Aku mau kau setiap datang ke sekolah, istirahat dan pulang menciumku." warn: BL! AU! RnR minna... agak fluf romance!


Buku adalah jendela dunia, itulah yang dikatakan peribahasa lama, tapi apa kau tahu buku juga bisa menjadi jendela cinta? Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi Naruto tahu itu, dan baru saja mengalaminya sendiri. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kepalanya yang ditidurkan di atas meja yang berbantalkan punggung tangannya sendiri itu dialihkan untuk menatap lurus ke luar jendela.

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair: SasuNaruSasu.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, BL, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Buku Jendela Cinta.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan tan itu menjulur dengan susah payah, berusaha meraih sebuah buku bersambul biru muda di bagian rak paling atas. Tubuhnya yang terbilang normal itu masih kesusahan meraih benda yang ia inginkan. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam. Hah~ pertama kalinya memasuki perpustakaan ia sudah sial begini, salahkan Kakashi sensai yang menghukumnya untuk membuat resensi dan sinopsis 'King Of The Last Century' sebuah novel yang Naruto tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, dan kenapa pula buku itu harus berada di rak bagian atas? Bukan salah dirinya kan tidak mengerjakan PR bahasa, ia kan masih SMP kelas satu jadi wajar kalau dia ini masih malas. Yah wajar, wajah minta di hajar itu mah namanya Nar.

"Huh! Yosh!" Gumamnya menyemangati diri lalu mulai mencoba menggapai buku itu lagi. Ia meloncat kecil beruhasa mengambil buku itu, tapi sayang emang tubuhnya kerdil ditambah hukum gravitasi yang menyebalkan tubuhnya harus oleng dan terjungkal ke belakang.

Mata manik biru itu memejam rapat, bersiap menerima rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya karena harus membentur lemari buku di belakang. Tapi kok gak sih? Empuk malah. Ia pun membuka mata dan berbalik, melihat apa sebenarnya yang ia tabrak.

"Ah, Sasuke Senpai, maaf hehe..." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pemilik mata hitam itu hanya memandang dingin tawa pemuda itu sekilas lalu melangkah menuju rak. Ia mengambil buku tebal berwarna coklat lalu siap menapak lagi, namun ia berhenti membalikkan badannya dan meraih satu buku lagi di rak bagian paling atas, lalu diserahkannya buku itu ke Naruto.

"Ah, Arigatou senpai..." Ucapnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hn," Tanggap sang senpai dan langsung berlalu.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang punggung pemuda itu semakin menjauh. Aneh sekali, yang ia tahu Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah orang yang selalu cuek pada semua orang, Kakak kelas idola yang stoic dan terkenal dingin, tapi ini sepertinya Sasuke itu orang yang baik.

"Ah sudahlah..." Gumamnya lalu beranjak ke kursi perpustakaan.

Naruto membalik-balikkan halaman itu berkali-kali namun tak satu pun yang ia baca, otaknya panas, blank dan pusing. Kenapa dengan buku ini, sudah tebal, baunya tidak enak, bahasanya bikin mual lagi. Baru Naruto membuka halaman pertama tapi udah enek banget.

"Argg... Kakashi sensei keterlaluan!" Gumamnya frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan beringas.

"Berisik." Tukas sebuah Suara dari samping.

Loh, itukan Sasuke-senpai yang tadi, kapan datangnya? Tiba-tiba udah duduk di dekat Naruto aja. Pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melipat tangannya di dada, membuang muka dengan cepat dan menggerutu kecil.

"Huh! Huh! Huh!" Dengusnya berkali-kali karena geram.

Kalau begini terus kapan ia akan selesai? Kakashi itukan guru yang sangat tega, bisa-bisa dia tidak naik kelas kalau tidak mengerjakan, lagi pula jahat sekali hanya memberi waktu sampai jam sekolah usai.

"Hah~" Ia membuang nafas sekali lagi lalu mulai menghadap buku. Oke, apa susahnya sih membaca tinggal ngadep buku, mengeja dan,

"Argg... bukunya bikin ngantuk!" Geramnya lagi sambil menutup buku itu dengan kasar.

"Dobe, jangan berisik!" Lagi-lagi suara itu.

Naruto memandang sengit kakak kelas satu itu. apa tadi katanya, Dobe? Oh, tarik kembali pemikiran tadi, tarik! Dia memang orang yang menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa mengatai adik kelas yang harusnya diayomi dengan sebutan begitu, terlebih nggak kenal lagi. Gigi itu menggertak kuat menahan emosinya yang siap meledak, jangan sampai mencari masalah dengan kakak kelas terlebih cowok populer macamnya.

'Eh, kakak kelas?' Gumam Naruto dalam hati lalu senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Oh, jelas kok senyumnya, dia kan baru dapat ide bagus. Ide untuk memecahkan kasus 'King Of The Last Century. Hehe, siapa bilang Naruto itu bodoh? Siapa bilang otaknya tidak bisa bekerja? Siapapun yang bilang itu memang benar. #plak

"Ano, Senpai?" Tegur si pirang sok manis. Tapi pemuda itu tetap diam tak menanggapi dan masih serius membaca bukunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke senpai..." Ulangnya lagi lebih manis –gak tega author mau bilang menjijikkan.

"Hn," tanggapnya ringan. Mendapat tanggapan yang berarti ia digubris pun Naruto berdiri mendekati yang senpai dan memasang wajah melas di samping Sasuke.

"Senpai pernah baca buku ini belum?" uh, udah kayak gula tu nadanya.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas sambil memasang wajah malas.

"Buku ini..."

"Hn." Tanggapanya lagi. Entah dari mana Naruto seakan tahu itu berarti 'iya'. Dia pun tersenyum lebar, ditariknya kursi di sebelahnya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan pemuda raven itu.

"Um, gimana ceritanya senpai?" kelopak tan itu berkedip-kedip gaje dengan wajah yang inonsen bak bayi baru lahir. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menghadap buku lagi.

Apa-apaan itu? Naruto sudah bermadu-madu gula malah dicuekin gitu. Sabar Nar, orang sabar pasti bisa ngerjain PR-nya. Menarik nafas dalam terlebih dahulu ia pun melanjutkan usahanya.

"Sasuke-senpai populer ya, udah gateng, pinter, anaknya orang kaya, rajin, pandai menabung, suka membantu orang tua, se –

"Apa kau sedang mau menembakku?"

"Eh?" Naruto langsung syok mendengar kalimat itu. me-menembak? Apa rayuannya tadi berlebihan ya, perasaan dia gak bilang 'Kau adalah ciptaan yang terindah Tuhan' kan ya? Hem, hem, tapi emang kalimatnya secara gak langsungkan menyampaikan itu.

"A-aku mau kau membantuku mengerjakan PR tahu!" Sergahnya kenceng, gak sadar dipelototin banyak pengunjung perpus yang lain.

"Apa untungnya buatku?" Timpal Sasuke datar sembari membalikkan halaman bukunya.

Berpikir-berpikir, ayo Nar imbalan apa yang kira-kira bisa kau berikan pada Senpaimu yang ternyata matre ini? Aha, dia pernah mendengar cewek-cewek bergosip tentang kesukaan pangeran SMP Konoha ini kan, nasibnya memang lagi bagus.

"Aku belikan tiga kranjang tomat!" Ujarnya PD bin semangat.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku kaya jadi aku bisa membili sendiri kalau mau." Tanggapnya santai dan masih menatap buku.

"Aku pijitin." Kepala biru itu menggeleng.

"Traktir ramen?" Lagi-lagi gelengan. Ah, kalau ramen mah itu lo sendiri.

"Aku, Aku... emm.." Naruto memegang dagunya dan berpikir keras. Apa lagi yah? Ah, kenapa Sasuke mesti kaya sih? Jadi susah deh nyogoknya.

"Apa emangnya yang kau inginkan?" Lagi-lagi dia berteriak. Oke, satu kali lagi dia teriak kayak tadi bisa dipastikan akan ada hujan buku di atas kepala kuning itu.

Sasuke melepas fokusnya dari buku dan menghadap ke arah Naruto, di letak jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya dan mengetuknya tiga kali. Kepala durian itu hanya miring, menandakan ia tak mengerti maksud dari gerakan itu. ah, jangan bilang Sasuke minta di cium!

"Kau mau aku menraktirmu makanan?" tanyanya pilon. Sasuke menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau mau aku tidak berisik?"

"Aku mau kau setiap datang ke sekolah, istirahat dan pulang menciumku." Ujarnya datar kayak lagi minta permen seharga ratusan rupiah. Otak Naruto yang agak lemot itu masih mengeja setiap kata yang baru di dengarnya tadi.

'Datang, istirahat, pulang menciumnya? Mencium? MENCIUM?'

"UAPA!"

_**BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK!**_

Buku-buku langsung berterbangan menghantam kepala duren si empunya pembuat kebisingan. Naruto langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya karena tertimpa buku tadi dan memandang nyalang Kakak kelasnya. Gila! Ternyata Naruto dari tadi lagi ngerayu orang stress!

Dengan kasar ia mengambil bukunya dan berjalan keluar perpus dengan hentakan-hentakan kaki yang super keras. Uchiha bugsu hanya memandang sekilias dan kembali pada bukunya. Bodo amat, yang rugi bukan dia kan.

.

.

_**~~^^Next Day^^~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini pamuda manis bermabut pirang ini harus kembali ke perpustakaan. Istilahnya, udah jatuh ketimpa tangga kejatuhan genteng legi. Udah kaget gara-gara mengetahui fakta senpainya punya penyakit jiwa, ia yang belum mengerjakan tugas ditambahin hukuman dua buku lagi. Hah~ malangnya...

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan malas, tidak menghiraukan tatapan sebal dari semua pengunjung perpustakaan. Dianya sih baru pertama kali ke perpus udah buat ulah kemarin, gak salah juga pengunjung yang lain sebel sama itu bocah. Naruto menjatuhkan tiga buku yang baru ia ambil ke meja, dan dengan lemas ia jatuh mengikuti buku-buknya.

"Hah~ sialnya nasibku..."

_**Srekk**_

Mendengar seseorang menarik kursi Naruto pun mendongak, di dapatilah senpai gila yang kemarin duduk di hadapannya dengan buku yang bertengger di depan mukanya.

"Huh!" Dengus Naruto sebal lalu mengambil buku untuk menutupi pandangannya dari sang senpai. Udah lagi bete di datengin manusia teme lagi. Baru kenal sehari aja udah bikin syok, eh bukan belum kenal malah.

"Sepertinya tugasmu bertambah," Ujar Sasuke tanpa menurunkan buku hitamnya. Si pirang tak menanggapi, males! Lagi pula dia juga tidak mau kena lemparan buku lagi.

**Buk**

Naruto mendongak melihat ke arah sumber suara. Buku tulis?

"Cari saja, di dalamnya ada sinopsis dan resensi dari dua buku yang kau bawa itu." Ujar Sasuke masih tidak berpaling. Mata Naruto langsung bersinar cerah penuh semangat. Hampir diraihanya buku itu, tapi-tapi-tapi, nanti dia di suruh mencium cowok ini lagi.

"Ogah!" Bantahnya sambil memasang mode ngambek khasnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau nati minta yang aneh-aneh lagi!" gerutu Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang terpincing tajam.

"Aku tidak serius Dobe."

"Eh, benarkah? Hahaha... benar juga ya, mana mungkin kau yang bisa memilih cewek dengan gampang itu ingin aku cium..." Ujarnya gak sadar lagi di pelototin SFC yang setia mengikuti sang pangeran ke perpus.

Sasuke hanya menatap tangan tan Naruto yang menyalin bukunya catatan dengan cepat.

'Benar-benar bersemangat.' Batin Sasuke berkata.

Eh, tapi kenapa Naruto tidak sadar? Bukankah ini aneh, Uchiha yang terkenal acuh itu meminjamkan catatan kelas satunya ke Naruto. Bukankah kalau dia sekarang kelas tiga catatan kelas satu itu harusnya sudah dikiloin? Kalau pun masih ada dia pasti harus bongkar-bongkar gudang buat nyari sebuah buku kan?

Bibir di wajah putih itu tersenyum tipis kemudian dilanjutkannya lagi kegiatan membacanya. Kau tahu Sasuke sudah memperhatikan Naruto sejak lama, sejak pemuda itu pertama kali masuk kesekolah. Ketika itu Sasuke yang menjadi penanggung jawab MOS melihat pemuda hiperaktif itu sangat bersemangat menjalankan semua tugas dan selalu terasenyum. Walau beberapa kali gagal membuat mading empat dimensi yang merupakan tugas MOS dia sama sekali tidak menyerah, bahkan selalu bisa membangunkan semangat rekan satu timnya. Mungkin semua itu adalah sebuah kekaguman, tapi hal itu membuat Sasuke sering memperhatikan tindakan Naruto. Sejak kapan kekaguman itu menjadi perasaan lebih Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat menyadari perasaannya telah berubah hanya memandang pemuda ini dari jauh.

"Ah~ selesai... Arigatou senpai!" Ucapnya memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"Ano, Senpai pernah baca yang ini tidak?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk buku berjudul 'Song In Snow City'.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Bagaiman ceritanya?" Ujarnya dengan mata blink-blink dan wajah anak kecil minta permen.

"Apa kau buta huruf?"

_**CRACK**_

Hancurlah bekeping-keping ekpresi imut itu bersamaan rasa kagumnya pada sang senpai, berganti dengan kedutan dan wajah terlipat-lipat. Naruto menggigit penanya berimajinasi benda itu adalah kepala ayam pemuda di depannya. Benar-benar nyebelin dan bikin –eh? Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan duduk di samping Naruto. Posisinya agak menyamping, ikut menghadap buku yang dibaca si pirang.

"Kalau kau membuat sinopsis dan resensi ...

Telinga Naruto tuli mendadak dan hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi gugup dan tidak bisa bergerak? Mata biru itu terus menatap bibir Sasuke yang bergumam, lekat-lekat. Seperti sedang disemen dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali lehernya sekarang. Padahal tadi baik-baik saja kan ya?

"Mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya dan mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Ah? I-iya. Iya-iya mengerti!" Jawabnya gelagapan dan langsung mengangguk-angguk. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke. Naruto baru sadar senpainya ini sangat tampan, pantas saja semua cewek menyukainya.

'AH! APA YANG PIKIRKAN!' Naruto menggelenhkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hahaha..." Jawabnya diakhiri tawa kaku. Ia lalu mengalihakan pandangannya ke buku dan membacanya.

Entah kenapa dengan uratnya tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa dikendalikan. Beberapa kali kepalanya menoleh ke samping tanpa sadar. Naruto sudah mengusahankan lehernya tidak memutar tapi lagi-lagi ia menoleh tanpa sadar.

"Kalau kau mau minta bantuanku lupakan." Ujar Sasuke tidak mengalihkan matanya dari halaman buku di depannya.

"Hehe... ti-tidak kok.." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk surai pirangnya. Aduh, ternyata Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto sedari tadi meliriknya. Tpi untung tidak menyadari alasannya, Hah~

"Sudah masuk, aku kembali dulu."

"Ah, i-iya..." Hah~ akhirnya jatung dan paru-parunya normal lagi. Huh, kenapa ya tadi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya jadi panas dan organnya agak tidak normal saat Sasuke mendekatinya. Dan lagi, sikap Sasuke tadi sepertinya sangat perhatian dan manis.

"AH! MANIS? Argg... aku jadi seperti perempuan!" Ucapnya sambil menjabak rambut kuningnya kua-kuat.

_**BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK!**_

Hujan buku lagi deh... ka-si-han.

.

.

**~~^^Same day^^~~**

.

.

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menghembuskan nafas berat karena kemabali keperpustakaan sekolah. Ini kan sudah sore dan waktunya pulang, kenapa sih senseinya yang bermasker itu tidak memperingan tugasnya? kan Cuma kurang satu. Hah~ benar-benar kejam! Bukannya disuruh mengumpulkan besok malah disuruh mengumpulkan hari ini juga ke rumahnya. Hah~ diakan juga capek, pengen tidur...

"Eh, senpai?" Naruto bertanya pada diri sendiri saat melihat Sasuke tidur dengan berbantalkan lengan di atas meja. Ia berjalan pelan dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu. di pandangnya teduh wajah tampan tenang Sasuke saat tidur. Benar-benar bukan seperti Sasuke yang selalu stoic dan dingin itu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya saat tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir aneh. Perpustakaan sepi, dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Kenapa dia jadi ingin memanfaatkan ini? apa boleh dia melakukan ini? surai pirang itu menunduk ragu-ragu, tapi langsung di tegakkan kembali dan menggelangkannya kuat-kuat. Tidak dia akan terlihat dobe kalau mencium seseorang yang sedang tidur. Kalau benar dia menyukai Sasuke dia harus menyatakan itu dengan gentle layaknya laki-laki. Yah, benar, akan ia nyatakan layaknya laki-laki sejati.

Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke namun kepala kuning itu miring ke samping memperhatikan wajah putih itu lekat. Iya benar dia menyukai senpainya. Tidak salahkan ia suka, Sasuke tampan, baik padanya dan sangat keren terlebih dia sudah membantu Naruto, bantuan kecil sih, tapi justru kecil itu jadi terlihat agak manis.

Masalah persamaan gender itu nomer empat, masalah ditolak itu nomer lima. Nomer satunya Sasuke, nomer duanya Uchiha Sasuke, dan nomer tiganya tentu Uchiha Sasuke senpai. Naruto nyengir lebar menyadari keanehannya, padahal ia dan Sasuke bisa dikatakan baru kenal, walau sudah saling tahu sejak lama tapi merekakan baru berkomunikasi langsung kemarin, malah sekarang sudah suka aja. Ah, tapi perasaannya ini menyenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman. Terima kasih pada Kakashi sensei, perpustakaan dan tentu saja buku.

Buku adalah jendela dunia, itulah yang dikatakan peribahasa lama, tapi apa kau tahu buku juga bisa menjadi jendela cinta? Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi Naruto tahu itu, dan baru saja mengalaminya sendiri. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kepalanya yang ditidurkan di atas meja yang berbantalkan punggung tangannya sendiri itu dialihkan untuk menatap lurus ke luar jendela.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Gara-gara kemarin mencari buku catatan kelas satunya sampai malam ia jadi tidak sempat tidur karena setelah menacari buku harus mengerjakan PR-nya yang terlupakan. Kepala itu memutar kesamping dan agak terkejut mendapati Naruto tertidur pulas di sana. Ternyata wajahnya saat tenang lebih menarik dari pada saat hiperaktif.

Ia berdiri mendekat lalu menunduk mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Perlahan surai berstyle unggas itu maju memperpendek jaraknya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir itu. lembut, dan manis membuat bibir yang biasanya menyeringai itu tersenyum tulus walau pun sangat tipis. Jangan piki Sasuke pemuda yang kurang ajar dan suka mencuri kesempatan, ia hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya. Imbalan untuknya yang sudah membantu Naruto mengerjakan PR-nya. Ah, atau mungkin memang dia kurang ajar... entahlah.

**The End!**

Sherry lama-lama di hajar reader nih.. hahaha, maaf, beneran Sherry lagi berjubel ide yg memaksa jari Sherry ngetik. Hah~ tapi abis ini publish kok multichapnya, janji. hah~ Sherry sebenarnya masih dihujani ide tapi takut reader pada mutaber krn keseringan liat sherry... Yosh, semoga ini cukup menarik bagi reader hingga mau memberi review... oke di tunggu minna...

Oh ya, thanks yang udah review '**Love** **Friends** **and** **Sufferings'** Sherry cengoh baca reviewnya, masak suka kalau Sasuke mati gitu? Hah~ yg minta squel sabar aja, Sherry uda ada ide, tinggal tunggu mood buat ngetik,, dan tentu sequelnya ShikaNaru.

Yosh! Silahkan Review, atau ada yg mau request sequelnya ini juga? hehehe #pd

Thanks udah baca, jaa ;)

By: _31_ _Sherry's_


End file.
